Sinful Secrets
by Wolf Of War 3
Summary: I've had the nightmare over and over and now that they actually know...I'm scared. Will they hate me for my parents mistake?Yaoi! contains rape you've been warned.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...this is my first beyblade fanfic so not to many flamers please maybe one on what I can in prove okay.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing that would make a lot of money.**

'Everyone has their secrets right. So why do I fell so guilty about mine?' Rei asked himself as he turned another corner, but regretted it as a hoard of fan girls all wearing t-shirts with Rei's face on them looked at him. Rei went to turn on his heels when they jumped him and roughly made him fall to the floor.

"Oh my god Rei will you marry me we will be very happy together. And we will have millions of kids." A fan girl shrieked pulling her face up to place a kiss on his face.

"Sorry." He said nicely pushing her off. He pulled his headband off and threw it across of them. As on cue all the fan girls shrieked and ran for the headband. Rei got up and ran, the fan girls running after him. Rei reached into his shirt and pulled out his cell phone when he felt it vibrating.

"Hello" He said jumping up to avoid a mob of fan girls who dove for him.

"Rei where are you?" Hilary's voice came out of the receiver.

"Um I don't know." He said turning a corner and picking up speed.

"Oh my god Rei's cell phone get it!" A fan girl screamed.

"Oh okay Rei well hurry up or you will be late for you match." Hilary said sighing.

"Yeah I am running as fast as I-" Rei was cut off when he ran into someone as soon as he turned another corner. "Oh I'm sorry... Voltaire." Rei said puzzled. Suddenly Hilary heard Rei cry out in pain and a loud clunk.

"Rei hey Rei are you okay?" She asked into the phone.

"I got Rei's phone oh my god!" A fan girl yelled before the phone hung up.

"Is Rei coming or what?" Tyson asked ready any time to take his spot.

"I don't know he was being chased by fan girls then he mentioned ...um well.." She hesitated in telling Kai what she heard.

"What did he say Hilary?" Kenny asked a bit confused.

"He ran into Voltaire." She said looking at Kai.

"Great." He said walking for the exit to find Rei when a yell came from above him.

"Look out!" Rei yelled falling down from the bleachers.

"REI!" Hilary yelled jumping when she saw him.

Rei neatly landed in Kai's arms laughing at something funny to himself. Rei looked up and then grabbed on to Kai's neck. "Get them away from me!" He yelled jumping behind Kai. Kai just stood there as the fan girls where carried off by guards.

"Um Rei would you like to join us at the dish to start our match." The referee said smiling. Rei nodded and ran up to the dish.

"This will be fun." Tala said pulling out his blade and propping his blade for battle.

Rei nodded his head, but when he went to grab his blade he found it gone. Franticly he went searching through all of his pocket and his shirt where he normally kept it. When he was about to give up and tell the referee that he didn't have his blade a whistle came from the bleachers and his blade cane storming down to him. Rei quickly grabbed it and tried to look for where it had come from, but he didn't see anything suspicious so he loaded his blade and got into position.

"Okay let's rip!" The referee said counting down. "3...2...1..Let it rip!" He yelled jumping up and down. Both blades launched perfectly. Rei's blade circled around the edge while Tala's was going in small circles around the middle of the ring. Rei went and attached Tala. Right when his blade made impact a loud explosion caught everyones attention.

Rei and Tala went flying away from the dish. Rei hit the wall his back first then his head arching up making his head bang across the cement. He made a dent and a line of blood as he slid down the wall.

Tala would have hit the wall, but Boris had caught him before he made impact.

"Wow! That was cool let's see the out come!" The referee said once Tala and Rei had come back to the dish. Rei had a hand holding the back of his head blood seeping through his fingers. The smoke was still pretty thick when the referee started talking again. "And our winner Tala with the Demolition Boys!" He yelled running over to him.

"What but Rei made the attach!" Tyson yelled running up to the dish. He stood there speechless as did Rei.

"What's wrong guys?" Kenny asked walking up with the others.

"Rei's blade is totaled." Tyson said looking at the others. Rei jumped down into the dish and picked up the parts of his blade. He franticly started to dig through them looking for Drigger.

"Rei what's wrong?" Hilary asked when she saw him digging through the parts.

"Drigger is gone." He said before passing out from blood loss.

**Okay I will stop it here! Thehehe it can't be that hard to figure out who did it, but hey I would like at least 5 reviews before I update again you hear me!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Great golly it is getting hard updating this story. Okay less talking lets get this show on the road.**

Rei opened his eyes to look at a pure white celling of a hospital. It took his mind less that a second for him to realize where he was when he shot up looking at the other surroundings. He had Iv's stuck in his arms and an oxygen mask on his face. He quickly took off the oxygen mask and took in the horrible air around him. He was right about to pull out the Iv's when the door quietly opened and Tyson, Max, and Kai all walked in whispering.

Tyson was the first to realize that Rei was awake.

"Rei are you okay?" He asked running to his side.

"Fine" He hissed pulling out one Iv successfully. He winced in pain, but proceeded to the other on in his arm.

"Rei what are you doing you have to keep those in your arms." Max said poking him.

"No I don't." He hissed again. It was clear to anyone in the room that he highly disliked hospitals and was going to get out of there no matter what.

"Kon stop acting a fool. You have to stay here and regain all the blood that you lost in the match idiot." Kai said angrily "If you keep pulling those out I will call a doctor and you will have to stay in here longer."

"I don't care if I die at least I won't die in a fucking hospital." Rei spat angrily his eyes turning to slits. He finally pulled out the last Iv.

"Doctor!" Kai yelled down the hall. A group of at least four doctors ran into the room and tried to get the Iv's back in his arm, but when all attempts where failing a blond doctor pulled out a needle and stuck it in his arm. Instantly Rei blacked out going into a semi peaceful dream. When the doctors had put all the Iv's and the oxygen mask back on his they left seeing no other thing to do.

"I can't believe you did that to him Kai." Tyson yelled angrily at his captain.

"Well he should have listened." Kai said leaning against a wall.

"Um Rei will be out a while." Another boy in the room said. All three teens looked to the others side of the room to see a red hair boy laying in the other bed. None of them had noticed him when they walked in.

"How would you know?" Tyson asked snobby as a fan girl.

"They've given me the drug a couple of times Tyson." He said smiling. "My name is Shizu."

"How do you know my name?" Tyson asked a little freaked out.

"Your on T.V a lot. Just like Kai and Max." He said chuckling.

"Excuse me young men. Visiting hours are over." A nurse said smiling. The team nodded and walked away only Kai stealing a long look at the unconscious necko-jin.

Rei woke in the middle of the night felling of someone watching him. He sat up looking around and found a pair of green eyes staring at him from the corner of the room. He tried his hardest to focus his eyes on the being, but found that the drug they slipped him still made him dizzy. Right before he fell asleep again he felt a pair of cold lips pass over his and then something dropped under the covers with him.

Rei woke up in a different room slightly flustered about the night before.

"Rei Kon." A doctor said walking into the room.

"Yes." Rei responded sending the doctor a death glare.

"You are allowed to leave today. You slept through three days so we are letting you go." The doctor said handing him his clothes. Rei jumped from the bed and grabbed his clothes and the doctor left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse us what happened to the kid in this room? We where told to pick him up today" Tyson blabbed when he saw the nurses cleaning out the room.

"Oh that poor boy died last night in his sleep it is so sad." The nurse said with a frown on her face.

Tyson looked dumb struck as he was lead out of the hospital by Kai and Max. They went to the stadium where they where suppose to be having a let out party for Rei to break the news to everyone.

"Rei passed away last night." Kai said on stage in front of a mike. Everybody's reaction was different. Most where sad and surprised while some people automatically broke into tears. All the teams that they knew where there such as The White Tigers, The Magistics, The Demolition boys where even there. Some even started to cry all the time nobody left the stadium. When everybody started to calm down they started to talk about what they where going to do for his funeral.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rei limped to a cab signaling for it, but after five minutes of riding he asked the man to take him to the stadium. He was suppose to be meeting _him_ there. He sighed as he got out the note from the night before and read the name on it. It was his of course, but he still couldn't get it to sink in.

Rei got out of the cab limping into the stadium. Reluctantly he walked towards the stairs to the roof. The note said that is where he was to be picked up so that is where he is going. When he got to the roof he saw yet another letter, but this time it was sitting on the glass part. He walked over to it and sat down not really caring if the glass broke and made him fall to his death, but even he knew that he only weighed like one hundred pounds and the glass wouldn't break. Rei leaned back waiting to open the letter when the glass opened slightly and he slipped into the room below.

"Fuck," Rei said under his breath as he fell over two hundred feet to the ground.

"Hey look it's an angel!" Daichi yelled pointing to none other than Rei falling through the air. Everyone looked up trying to determine who the crazy red head was talking about.

Rei didn't have enough time to turn and try and land before he hit the ground with his back. Oddly enough to him he found it soft instead of hard. At first he thought that he hit someone in the room till he opened his eyes and saw that he was six feet into cement.

Everyone in the room gasped at the loud bang and the smoke thinking that they had just saw someone commit suicide right in front of all of them.

When the smoke did clear up the first think the saw was...

**Okay I really don't like this chapter. To me it is missing something, but I don't know what??? If you could tell me. I think it is details.**

**PLEASE READ: I am sick so I am trying to just get it done so if it is really not that descriptive I am sorry and will make up for it in my next update!**


End file.
